


Allons-y Alonso

by AltenVantas



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pos-4th season
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alonso estava completamente sozinho, até a noite em que fora para o bar, até a ultima noite da vida do Doctor. Até a noite em que ele conheceu Capitão Jack Harkness. Sua vida estava preste para mudar e ele ainda não sabia o quanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allons-y Alonso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuzy/gifts).



Os seus sonhos não lhe deixavam dormir, era sempre repleto de anjos que vinham para matá-lo ou de navios especiais caindo em direção a um planeta totalmente alheio de tal ameaça e às vezes quando estava tendo um dia ruim, ele morria na queda, sozinho e sem ninguém para chorar sua morte. Era por isso que estava evitando pegar outro trabalho, mesmo sendo condecorado por ter conseguido evitar o pior e lidar com toda a situação da melhor maneira, era por isso que estava indo para o bar onde normalmente afogava (literalmente) suas mágoas em um copo de bebida tão forte que poderia deixar qualquer um alcoólatra.

E era por isso que estava acordado observando a cidade lá em baixo, quase perdida em meios as nuvens e ao caos que eram os carros que passavam em uma velocidade tal que na Terra seria considerado impossível. Se não fosse pelo Doctor, uma parte dela estaria destruída e por sua causa. Abraçou-se querendo conter fisicamente seus pensamentos que iria levá-lo para um caminho completamente obscuro e errado, quando na verdade deveria estar aproveitando os braços de um homem absolutamente deslumbrante que por algum tempo conseguiu deslocar seus pensamentos para algo mais claro e positivo. Para um prazer experiente que ele não estava acostumado. Homens que nem ele, não lhe reconhecia.

Suspirou e abaixou os olhos observando o próprio corpo usando só uma calça de moletom, porque eles tinham ido para sua casa, já que o Capitão Jack Harkness morava muito longe dali. Sorriu ao perceber que ele já estava marcado em seu coração, não era paixão e nem nada do tipo, mas sim aquele sentimento bom que tem por alguém que te ajudou quando precisava. Queria vê-lo novamente, embora sentisse que isso poderia não ocorrer. Começou a pensar em virar-se para aproveitar o tempo que ainda lhe restava quando percebeu que o homem estava passando a mão pela sua cintura e beijando o seu pescoço.

\- Pensamentos tão obscuros não combinam com um rosto tão jovem.

\- Como sabe o que estou pensando?

Por um momento achou que não teria qualquer resposta e estava bem com isso, porque o seu corpo estava começando acordar com aquele toque, principalmente com o fato dele ser um homem que sabe muito bem como usar aquilo que a natureza havia lhe dado.

\- Eu já passei por muita coisa e já vi essa expressão em muitos rostos diferentes. Durante muito tempo, eu vi no meu próprio rosto. Durante muito tempo no rosto de um homem tão bonito e tão fofo quanto você. Por isso eu sei no que está pensando.

Ele virou-se ficando de frente para aquele homem tão belo, charmoso e inteligente, percebendo pela primeira vez que seus olhos escuros eram repletos de segredos e perdas. Chegou mais perto beijando seus lábios de forma suave, enquanto percebia que ele o puxava ainda mais forte para junto de si.

\- Como ele superou isso? Como você superou isso?

Jack começou a mexer-se, sua pélvis indo para cima e para baixo em um movimento que estava começando a lhe deixar ainda mais ereto. Dessa vez queria possuí-lo. Penetrar nele, gozar nele, fazê-lo gemer alto entre aquelas paredes.

\- Às vezes eu faço sexo, às vezes eu salvo pessoas e sempre conto com aqueles que estão em minha volta. Meus amigos. Aos poucos vou percebendo que não importa o meu passado e sim o meu presente e ás vezes, meu futuro.

\- Eu não tenho ninguém, Jack. Estou sozinho.

Não houve resposta, apenas o homem puxando-o para a cara, enquanto permitia-se ficar por baixo. Enquanto permitia-se que ele colocasse entre as pernas dele e lhe encarasse como se fosse tudo no mundo.

\- Agora você tem a mim. Não prometo fidelidade. Mas prometo que estarei aqui. Isso basta?

Abaixou-se começando a beijar o pescoço dele, enquanto sua mão passava por aquele corpo que não era musculoso, mas era forte e firme o suficiente para deixá-lo louco. Sua mão parou pouco antes do quadril dele.

\- Você fez a mesma promessa para o seu outro homem bonito?

\- Sim.

\- O que ele te respondeu?

Puxou o homem mais velho para cima, fazendo-o soltar um leve gemido quando seus sexos se tocaram em uma fricção, enquanto o mais novo começou a explorar os seus mamilos.

\- Ele me disse que sim, mas não se trata dele, se trata de você. E o que me diz?

Virou-o de costas, deitando-o na cama e começando a deitar por cima dele. Fazendo-o gemer novamente. Fazendo-o suspirar de forma pesada.

\- Eu digo sim, mas quero conhecer o seu outro homem bonito.

Ouviu a risada de Jack ecoar junto com seu prazer, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais pronto do que já estava.

\- Ele vai adorar conhecê-lo e vou adorar tê-los em minha cama.

Alonso sorriu para si mesmo quando começou a entrar no outro, fazendo-o suspirar ainda mais e arquear o seu corpo em sua direção. Ele não estava mais sozinho. Ele podia recomeçar. Finalmente.


End file.
